


Bully Bro

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, her brother is mean, her dad is nice, nott is five, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veth's collections get thrown away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Bully Bro

“Vatheniel Smyt’h, what did you do?” T’ravys asked, voice carefully measured, as he walked into the small room in the cottage they’d decided to call the living room, with the kinda rundown and old couch Vathen sat in reading a book. 

He looked up at his dad, noticing he was holding his five year old sister in his arms, eyes red and teary from whatever tantrum she might have had as an overreaction to whatever happened today, “Nothing? I did her a favor and cleaned her room. Trash was everywhere, not my fault she’s a crybaby.” 

“It wasn’t trash! It was pretty an’ I liked it!” Veth wailed, voice high and shrill, still crying like what she’d lost was diamond. 

Vathen rolled his eyes, “Feathers and random ripped paper are trash, you little weirdo. Chickens are fuckin’ everywhere here, you don’t need feathers in the house.”

T’ravys gave him a warning look, “Language.” he said, voice lowered, narrowing his eyes as he brushed hair out of Veth’s eyes and tried to sooth her tears by bounding her in his arms. 

“I’m just saying! She’s lucky that I didn’t clean up all the other stuff she has on the floor. Did mom give her all that fabric? There’s so much random crap in her room and I think she’s stealing buttons from somewhere! I found three eggshells on her bookcase, im pretty sure she took the shells after the chicks hatched. It’s weird, she’s super weird!”

Whatever dad was doing seemed to fail in soothing her as she cried louder, tears dripping down her face she she wiggled in his grasp unhappily, “I’m not! You’re a fucking meanie!” Veth yelled. 

T’ravys frowned, accusatory look directed Vathen’s way before he walked over and placed her down on the couch beside him, kneeling to look at her, “Don’t swear sweetheart, it’s okay, I’ll help you get some new feathers. Maybe we can find some from other birds, how’s that sound?” 

Veth didn’t stop crying, but she nodded, still upset looking, and looked up at Vathen as their father turned his attention to him, “Don’t be mean to your sister, son. You’re older, and she’s allowed to keep things that make her happy at the moment. She’ll grow out of this, you know that, but don’t use the fact your watching her instead of out in the tillage today to upset her and throw her things away. Do you understand me, Vatheniel?”

He shrugged, crossing his arms, “Yeah dad, whatever. Not like I’m the only one who thinks she’s weird in Felderwin anyway.” 

Their father sighed, standing up as he ruffles Veth’s hair, “Be a good girl Ravvetha, don’t let him upset you. And Vathen, don’t swear around her. You are grounded now, since you disobeyed and got her swearing, so since your reading, why don’t you entertain your baby sister and read that to her?” 

Vathen smiled, “Oh, I don’t think she’d like it. I am twenty three after all, my books aren’t understandable to silly little five year olds.”

Veth made a stink face, fingers curling into fists in her lap, “I’m not silly!” she whined, as Vathen showed their father the title of the book and he looked trapped, “You read to me!” 

T’ravys waved his hand, “No, don’t do that. Just… just watch and entertain your sister. Maybe find an age appropriate book for her? I need to get back to the animals with your mother. I hope when we come back Veth isn’t upset anymore, Vathen.” 

Vathen solutes his father with his pointer finger to his forehead, nodding slightly as he rolls his eyes again, “Alright dad, can do.”

He watched his dad look at him for a few seconds, before he nodded and walked back out of the house. He waited a few minutes, just in case he came back, before he looked down at Veth with a wry smile, “You want me to read this to you?” 

She nods quickly, looking happily up at him as she wipes at her face, “Yes! Yes, yes, read it!” 

He laughed, pushing her over on the couch and laughing more at the betrayed sound she made where she lied on her back beside him, “Alright then. Don’t say I didn’t warn you before weirdo.” 


End file.
